Syndra
|-|Syndra= |-|Star Guardian Syndra= Summary |-|Original Lore='Syndra' is a fearsome Ionian mage with incredible power at her command. As a child, she disturbed the village elders with her reckless and wild magic. She was sent away to be taught greater control, but eventually discovered her supposed mentor was restraining her abilities. Forming her feelings of betrayal and hurt into dark spheres of energy, Syndra has sworn to destroy all who would try to control her. |-|Star Guardian Lore=Feared and admired, Syndra is a formidable Star Guardian from an earlier era. Like Janna, her history is cloaked in shadow, but it’s clear as day that she is an ambitious warrior who is quick to dismiss those she deems unworthy of her time. Currently, she acts as an advisor on Ahri’s team, guiding them away from unforeseen dangers and toward a promising future. Despite Ahri’s trust in her, some members have questioned the veteran’s true motives and suspect there is no price that Syndra won’t pay to achieve her personal goals. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C, likely 7-C, likely higher, 7-C with her castle | 4-B Name: Syndra, the Dark Sovereign Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: 20s physically, 40s/50s chronologically Classification: Human, Dark Mage | Star Guardian Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Flight, Rage Power (The more rage and negativity she feels, the more powerful she becomes), Life Manipulation (Her magic passively drains the life force of everything around it and everything it makes contact with), Absorption (Her magic passively drains other magic around it), Power Nullification (Using her magic creates a "magical fallout" that permanently prevents magic it drains from being restored), Empathic Manipulation (Using her magic on others forces them to feel all of the emotions she is feeling), Intangible Attacks (Her magic is intangible, causing it to pass through her targets), Darkness Manipulation (Her magic passively consumes and destroys light), Telekinesis, Creation (Created her helm with a thought), Soul Manipulation (Can read souls and can pull at people's souls just by having her magic in the general vicinity), Resistance to Power Nullification (Konigen needed intense focus and secrecy to suppress her magic, and even then he was unable to do so fully, and the second he stopped focusing she instantly broke free. Was able to use her powers while completely submerged in the Dreaming Pool, which suppresses magic and is fueled by the Spirit of Ionia itself) |-|Star Guardian=All powers as base plus Energy Projection, Spaceflight, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) Attack Potency: At least Small Town level+ (Can fight on-par with Garen, and similarly powerful champions), likely Town level, likely higher (She is able to keep her castle suspended casually, the full extent of her power is unknown), Town level+ with her telekinesis (Dropping her telekinetically suspended castle from it's location above the cloud layer would yield approximately 3.15e+14 Joules) | Solar System level (All Star Guardians are imbued with the light of the First Star, which created the universe, Comparable to Star Guardian Zoe and Star Guardian Xayah) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Casually outsped multiple Vastaya, who should be at least as fast as Alistar, immediately after being imprisoned for decades) | Massively FTL+ (Capable of crossing galactic and universal distances in short periods of time, Comparable to Zoe) Lifting Strength: At least Class M with telekinesis (Casually ripped Fae’lor off the ground and lifted it above the cloud line and can keep it suspended midair indefinitely and fight unhindered by it, and casually lifted and threw around Noxian warships while doing so) Striking Strength: Small Town Class+, likely Town Class | Solar System Class Durability: At least Small Town level+, likely Town level, at least Town level+, likely higher when reinforced with telekinesis (The true extent of her power is unknown) | Solar System level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Hundreds of kilometers Standard Equipment: Dark Spheres (Always has three with her, can create more) | Multi (Her familiar) Intelligence: High (Even as a child she was so skilled with her power that she scared elder mages) Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, her spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Transcendent:' Each of Syndra's abilities gain an additional effect at maximum rank. *'Dark Sphere:' Syndra conjures a Dark Sphere at the target location, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit, which then remains for 6 seconds. **'Transcendent Bonus:' Dark Sphere deals bonus magic damage against enemy champions. *'Force of Will:' *'First Active:' Syndra telekinetically grabs a Dark Sphere, enemy minion or monster for 5 seconds. If a Dark Sphere is grabbed, its duration is refreshed. If a minion or monster is grabbed, it's put in stasis. *'Second Active:' Syndra throws the grasped Dark Sphere or enemy to the target area, granting sight of the projectile's surroundings as they fall. The projectile, if it is an enemy, and any enemies struck take magic damage and are slowed for 1.5 seconds. **'Transcendent Bonus:' Force of Will's slow duration is increased to 2 seconds. *'Scatter the Weak:' Syndra knocks back all enemies and Dark Spheres in front of her, with the distance increased the closer they are to her at the time of cast, dealing magic damage to them and any enemies with which they collide. Dark Spheres also stun all enemies in their path for 1.5 seconds, dealing Scatter the Weak's damage to enemies who weren't affected by the initial cast. **'Transcendent Bonus:' Scatter the Weak's area of effect is 50% wider. *'Unleashed Power:' Syndra hurls all of her Dark Spheres at the target enemy champion, dealing magic damage per sphere. This also utilizes the three spheres orbiting her. All Dark Spheres remain on the ground for 6 seconds after Unleashed Power is used. **'Transcendent Bonus:' Unleashed Power's cast range is increased by 75. *'Telekinesis:' Syndra's main power alongside with Force Manifestation. With it she is able to keep her floating palace suspended in mid-air indefinitely, and she is potentially capable of throwing it. *'Force Manifestation:' Syndra's main ability is the power to manifest force just by willing it. She is also able to condense spheres of raw magic from the air. Key: Base | Star Guardian Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Rage Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Creation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4